How I changed the past
by STiLL NoT oVER U
Summary: Prue changes the past by not letting Andy die. How will that affect what happens in the future that she didn't know was coming at her? Read and Review.Please.


**Please be nicer than nice. I don't a lot about fanfictions but my friend told me to post them. So now i am. Please read and review.**

* * *

"I need to get a plane ticket to Australia please." Prue said rushing with one suitcase in her hand and a purse on another.

"Okay Miss, that'll be $2000." The woman behind the register said to Prue who handed her credit card to the woman. She smiled and then the woman took her card. She was rushing now more than ever. She wanted to get out of San Francisco. Or the United States. And going to Australia was the only way out. The only way she saw out of there.

When the woman handed her card with the ticket to Australia, Prue ran to the gate where she can get onto the plane and leave the past behind her. Or that's what she thought atleast.

MANOR

"Piper? Phoebe? Where's Prue?" Daryll asked walking through the door. He saw Piper and Phoebe there crying.

"We don't know. She just wrote us this letter saying she loves us and will never forget us. And that we may never see her again..." Piper said with tears on her eyes. Daryll felt the way she did. Why would Prue leave? Why would she abandon ehr sisters in their time of need? Why? Was all the three in the room can ask themselves. Ofcourse they didn't know the answer. The only who knew was in her flight to her new country. The only word that may have answered their question was Andy.

PLANE

"It's my fault he died. It's my fault. This thing has gotten me nowhere. It has only put me and the ones i love in serious danger..." She said to herself. Someone patted her at her back. Someone that made feel Prue all safe and warm. The same way Andy does when he hugs her.

"Andy? Is that you?" Prue asked turning around. She didn't expect to see who she saw. It was the last person she thought she would never see in her life. It was Andy.

"This can't be you. I'm just dreaming. You died 3 years ago." Prue said waking up from her dream. She was there in her empty room. There alone.

"I had that dream again." Prue said rubbing her head. That has been her dream ever since Andy died. It has been her dream that she runs away from everything just to run back to Andy again.

"Prue? Are you okay in there?" Piper asked knocking on the door. She heared her sister scream 'No!' again which she always does for the past 3 years. None of them knew what was going on with her. None of them expect that person in the room invisible even to their sight... Invisible to even Kit who always see whatever or whoever is there. It was him. The one they all were afraid that if he walked into Prue's life would hurt her once more. It was Andy. He was showing Prue of what should have been done after he died.

"If only you ran away from this Prue. If only you did, we could live happily ever after just like we wish." Andy whispered into the air hoping Prue would hear him. He saw what would have been done when he died and asked for one more chance in Earth. That chance vanished as Prue pulled away from what her heart was saying to what her brain was telling her. That's why all Andy can do is replay the image that he saw over and over again hoping that Prue would somehow go back in time and warn herself about Andy's death.

"Andy?" Prue whispered back to Andy. Although Prue couldn't see him, she could feel his precense there. Always there. Even when she didn't want him to be, he was always there. That's the problem with him. He's always there.

"Prue, can you hear me? They're giving us one more chance to live the life that we could have... Prue listen to me. Please. I need you to be here..I need you to tell yourself to go and leave San Francisco even for a short time to meet with me again. Please. I'm begging you..." Andy whispred not taking breaths between the words. Prue heared him but tried to deny the fact that he's taking to her.

"You're not real. You're a demon playing with my mind." She repeated over and over again. Until she fell asleep once more.

"Prue. Sit down and come near me." Andy said. He was on the swing just like the last time PRue say him and talked to him. Prue sat on the swing telling herself that it was the dream sorcerer once again playing wit her mind.

"Andy?" She asked as she gave up thinking about the dream sorcerer. She knew that Andy wouldn't be the weapon since she didn't care as far as they knew about Andy anymore.

"Prue. Just hear me out. I need you to go back in time right after my burial and tell yourself to go to Australia and spend just a month or a week there. Just please go there. I need you to go there Prue." Andy pleaded as he disappereared in blue orbs. He was being called by the Elders once again.

Prue once again woke up from her dream. "It seemed so real." She said to herself. She felt the same way she does when Andy's near her, dreaming or not.

"Because it is..." Patty said walking inside Prue's room. Prue was surprised that her mom was there.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Prue asked Patty as Patty went to Prue to hug her.

"They just told me to come down here to tell you that Andy has been here and he won't be anymore since he's playing with your dreams." Patty said to Prue storking her long raven hair. PRue put her head on Patty's lap and tears started falling out of her eyes.

"So you mean those dreams? He's there?" Prue asked. She wanted to know if what Andy told her in her dream the last time was true.

"Yes Honey, The elders are sorry that they didn't keep an eye on him since he for hte past 3 years has been playing with your dreams." Patty explained once again to Prue what Andy was doing.

"Mom?" Piper asked as she walked in Prue's door. She got worried because the door to the room was open so she decided to check it out.

"Piper? Phoebe?" Patty asked as Phoebe walked in Prue's room as well because she heared her mom's voice.

"Mom!" Both screamed. Prue took her head out of Patty's lap and wipped her tears as her mom and her sisters hugged their mom. Phoebe noticed Prue siting on the edge of her bed flipping through the BOS.

"Prue what's wrong?" Phoebe asked leaving Piper and Patty to talk. Prue shook her head and wipped the tears from her eyes. Prue thought Phoeeb wouldn't notice but she did.

"Nothing honey. I just wanted to see how to vanquish that demon we went up against yesterday." Prue said flipping to the demon section of the book. But Phoebe saw what Prue was looking at. It was a spell that will get you back in time.

"Prue. Why are you looking at the time spell that I didn't even know was in there when i read the whole thing before?" Pheobe asked Prue.

"I just wanted to see what it's about. You know just in case we need it." Prue said wanting Phoebe to not suspect her of what she was doing.

"Okay. Are you sure it isn't a spell that'll help you save Andy? 'Coz you know, I wanna help you if that's what you're going to do." Phoebe said looking Prue in the eyes so she can't lie. Prue didn't lie. She just nodded her head and she and Phoebe went upstairs to the attic where they would chant that spell giving them no personal gain.

ATTIC

Bring me back in time Where Andy was present and mine 3 years ago as I became a witch Bring me back Just please

Prue chanted. Phoebe wrote the spell so quickle that as soon as they got in the attic she could recite the spell.

"You sure that it'll..Nevermind" Prue said as she disapperread in white orbs to the past.

Prue went back into the past. The past when she casted a spell. The Truth spell. At first she didn't notice herself at the back of the book. But then when she started to recite the spell she noticed the old Prue.

"Prue Stop!" Prue said. Past Prue just looked at her in amazement.

"Uhm. Why am I here? Or more, why are you here? YOU are a demon aren't you!" PAst Prue freaked out. She didn't know that she could do that.

"I'm you from the future Prue. Please don't cast that spell. Please." Prue begged Past Prue. She remembered how hurt she felt when Andy said that he could accept her as a witch.

"So you are a demon! Get out of my sight!" Past Prue said TKing Prue onto the wall. She tried but she couldn't.

"Your immune to my powers!" Past Prue screamed in fear. Prue didn't know what else to do but tell her something in her past that she knew only she and Andy knew about it...

"If I'm right about this, will you believe me?" Prue asked her before Prue. Past Prue just nodded.

"Your dream while you were on the swing with Andy is have a get away house in Australia so that one could see the both of you and that you two can start your lifes there ignoring the past that you left behind in San Francisco." Prue said with tears in her eyes. She noticed the tears forming in the other Prue's eyes. They smiled at each other.

"So. What does me want from the future?" Past Prue asked. She wanted to know why she as her future self was there.

"I don't exactly know why. But I will. Just you know. Lay low. I will handle everything since I know how it feels already. Just stay hidded somewhere..." Prue said commanding her younger Prue to stay low so that she can handle everything.

"But what if I need to know how it feels?" Past Prue asked. She wanted to know what's going or what was happening.

"You will. Once I say this spell that makes us one. Alright?" Prue asked. Past Prue just nodded.

"Okay. But not now. I have to go talk to Andy about something really important." PRue said. SHe got out of the attic and went to where Andy lives.

"Andy?" She asked knocking on the door. Andy yawned as he opened his eyes in surprise of Prue being there.

"Prue? What are you doing here at...2 am?" Andy asked suprised that Prue's there in his house at 2am and with long hair.

"Uhm. Andy. I need to tell you something." Prue said being final. She knew that the biggest mistake was telling Andy about the fact that he'll die and she realized that. Now she just wants to tell him her...their secret.

As Prue walked in the living room she saw a house in Sydney, Australia.

"Andy? Your moving to Australia?" Prue asked picking up the paper that says 'Congratulations. You have gotten the house in 1552 Chancer Street Sydney, Australia!'

"Huh? Uhm. No. Just ignore that." Andy said taking the papers out of Prue's hand and out of the table.

"Andy. You know the secret? Well. That's what I want to talk to you about..." Prue said to Andy. She pointed at the coffee mug that Andy placed on the table for her to drink. Suddenly the coffee mug levatated and shoved in the microwave.

"How?" Andy asked Prue looking at the coffee that was being reheated.  
Prue grinned at Andy but Andy just looked at her in suspicion.

"Your telekenetic?" Andy asked Prue. Prue shook her head and nodded after that. Andy was still confused.

"Yes and No?" ANdy asked. Prue nodded.

"Andy, I'm a witch. Just like Gramps and Mom was." Prue said with ehr head down. She hopes that Andy would just change the past and be happy that she told him.

"So. Uhm. That's a PRETTY BIG secret." Andy said swallowing his something. He didn't know what to say or do yet. He wanted to tell Prue that he loves her no matter what but on the other side he feels like he's underr somekind of spell. A love spell. With Prue's powers growing, she read Andy's mind.

"You're so not under a spell! It's called love stupid ass!" Prue said then stomped her way out of Andy 's apartment. She was upset that Andy would even suspect her for doing that. Andy didn't know what to say or do after Prue just walked out on him. All he knows is that he does love her spell or not...

Andy ran outside wanting to catch Prue. But he can't Prue ran so fast. He didn't even know that she can run that fast. But she did. He got in his car to drive to the swing. The only place that Prue will be when she's upset.

"I told him. I hope he lives." Prue told her past self crying. Past Prue was shocked at what Prue just told her. Andy. Dead. Those words just doesn't match.

"You mean Andy's going to die?" Past Prue asked shocked. Prue nodded.

"How did you...I coped with it?" Past Prue asked. She didn't know how to live a life knowing that Andy will never be seen again. Even though that he moved away or anything like that she knew that one day she will see him again. But that's what just her.

"You don't think you can cope with it?" Prue asked Past Prue. Andy was there hiding in the bushes at that night where he didn't notice.

"No. I mean. Andy has been there all my life and now. He's. He's going to die?" Past Prue asked the Prue that knew all the answers.

"I know. That's exactly how I felt when he died. You have to be ready. I was torn apart. I couldn't believe that the only person who cares for me died protecting me." Prue said honestly with tears in her eyes. Andy heared this. He couldn't believe the sadness in Prue's voice talking about it.

"So is that why you came to the past? To tell me what's going to happen to Andy?" Past Prue asked. Prue shook her head. The reason she was there because she wanted to see Andy again. Whatever the reason was before. That's the reason now.

"I wanted to tell you to go to Australia after he dies. That's all. So I guess I have to be here." Prue said. She just didn't want her old self to know anything.

"Why are you pushing away from yourself Prue?" Andy asked Prue in a whisper in the bushes. He noticed the 2 Prue's and the Prue that he was talking to pushing herself away.

"Why are you lying to me?" Past Prue asked. She knew herself as much so she knew that she was lying to herself.

"It's just that after Andy died. No one was there to understand me. No one was there to care for me like he did. No one was there for me anymore. I'm lonely. I never can be happy without him. That's why I'm here telling you now that you have to spend time with him. Enjoy every single moment with him. Every single one. I promise you that you don't want to go what I have been through." Prue said standing up and leaving.

"Wait. Prue. Do you want me to go into the future so that you can you know. Take over?" Past Prue asked.

"There's a spell in the book Prue." Prue said taking Past Prue by the hand and driving home to the manor to cast a spell so they can be one.

Andy followed them to the manor wanting the truth from Prue. The one that he talked to.

"Prue. I'm sorry." Prue said disapearing to the future once more.

FUTURE...More Like Present...

"Prue. Fianlly you're back!" Phoebe said hugging Prue. Prue pushed her back.

"Why did you do that! I was so close to seeing Andy again. So close to feeling the warm and safe feeling of him being there for me." Prue said crying.

"I'm sorry. We're sorry." Piper said hugging Prue. They knew that Prue was hurting so much inside. Keeping it there for the past 3 years was hard. She lost the only man that ever cared about her for her life. THe one that was always there for her.

"Where is that spell? I need to get that spell. Get Tempus and Rodriguez before he kills Andy. That first time he's there." Prue said picking up the paper where Phoebe had wrote the spell.

She recited it once more and went to the past. That morning when it all started. Before everything. The warning. The going back in time.

"Okay. So. I'm in my past body. What a good thing." Prue said looking at the mirror. Then she reminded herself to go to the attic and get the spell.

"Okay. here's to stop Tempus today." Prue said talking to herself.

She said the spell with tears in her eyes. The last time she said that spell. Andy had just died. All the feelings inside of her were bunched up reminding her of what happend.

"God! I'm so emotional!" Prue said to herself once again when Andy walked inside the attic.

"Prue." He said clamly wanting Prue to realize he's there for talking to her not to tell her they can never see each other again.

"Yes Andy? I thought you wouldn't want to be seen around me or anything like that with IA and all and the paper." Prue said avoiding Andy. She still loves him but today just isn't the day. Prue wants Andy to stay away from them today.

"I just wanted to say. No matter what. I love you. I care about you. And that even though IA finds out I'm covering for you. I won't tell them anything. I'm promising you that. I love you." Andy said then headed to the door. Prue grabbed him by his hands and when he turned around. The kissed.

Prue has never felt that way eversince 3 years when Andy died. She knew now that no other person has ever made her feel that way.

"Andy. Stay here. I will cast a spell and. Uhm. Not to you or anything. It's just to accelarate time." Prue said. Andy just smiled at her.

"Ready?" Prue asked Andy who just nodded. Prue started the spell and Tempus burned.

"I love you Andy." She closed her eyes after saying the spell. When she woke up, she was beside Andy. In her present self.

"Andy?" She asked the man laying down next to her.

"Prue." Andy said hugging her.

"What is today?" Prue asked Andy.

"Year 2005." Andy said. THe place looks so different from the manor.

"Andy? Where are we?" Prue asked Andy.

"We're in Paris. In our honeymoon." Andy said with his mis cheouves smile.

"Okay. So. Fill me in here. We just got married?" PRue asked not remembering herself getting married.

"Did you cast a spell again?" Andy asked.

"Okay. How do you know that?" Prue asked Andy.

"Because..I can read minds. And I think that you're thinking you miss me so much." Andy said kissing her neck. Prue loved it when he does that.

But then, she woke up. It was all a dream.

"Why does everything have to be a dream?" Prue asked herself. She woke up in her room. Just as she did and always had.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked walking inside Prue's room. Piper was her old self. That means Prue hasn't gone to the future where she belongs yet.

"Nothing. Why are you giving me breakfast in bed? It's not like I'm sick or anything." Prue said seeing the tray with breakfast on it.

"Oh. I'm just carrying this up here for the bigger suprise." Piper said setting the tray on the table and running out of the room.

"Morning." Andy said walking inside the manor.

"Yeah. Good morning." Prue grinned at Andy.

"I cooked that. Without the help of Piper." Andy told Prue. PRue smiled at him with curiosity.

"HE DIDN'T!" Both Piper and Phoebe said in the other room eaves dropping.

"Piper! Phoebe! Get!" Prue screamed and Piper and Phoebe went away. Atleast to another room a little farther than Phoebe's room to Prue.

"So. What brings you here Inspector?" Prue said playing with Andy. Andy just looked down and gave her a little red velvet box.

"I just want to tell you that no matter what I'll always remember you. Like I hope you will to me." ANdy said handing her the box. Prue opened it and saw a necklace and a ring. The necklace engraved Andy. It was only half a heart. Andy pulled out his necklace and it had the other part saying Prue. When Prue looked at the engravings on the ring it said Prue and Andy for eternity and beyond. Prue looked up about to cry. She didn't know what it was all about. But she sure did know that it isn't really that Andy just gave it to her to say.

"What are all these things for?" Prue asked. She didn't know what they are for. She didn't know what it's suppose to be.

"I'm leaving later at 8 to Miami. I got re assigned becuase of Rodriguez." Andy said looking down.

"But that's only 11 hours from now." Prue said looking down. She didn't want Andy to go. Not after what she has been through. Not after what she had done going back in time.

"Yeah. That's why I wanted to say goodbye. " Andy said giving Prue a kiss on the cheek. After that Andy walked out the door not wanting to say anything.

"Andy. Wait!" Prue said getting out of bed. Even though she had only a tank top and her underwear on she didn't want to miss the chance.

"Yeah?" He asked before entering the hallway.

"You think you could wait for me? I'll just take a shower and dress up and we can have lunch." Prue said in a begging voice. Andy gave her a big grin. She already knew what that ment.

"Okay. Sure. Since it is your last day in San Francisco." Prue said. Then they headed to take a shower together.

4 HOURS LATER

"Okay. So here." Prue said throwing him a sweater to wear to the trip.

"You know that Miami won't be cold right?" Andy asked Prue.

"I can never be so certain and careful with weathers especially for you." Prue said throwing him another sweater which he was packing. THere was something in Andy's closet that got Prue to stop.

"Hey. What is it?" Andy asked Prue as he went to walk to her. Andy didn't know what stopped Prue. It was a big box that says PRUE.

"Oh. I'm just going to bring that. I mean if you want me to. I already packed all the things there so you don't have to worry about it." Andy said wanting Prue to continue about what they were doing packing his things.

"Can I just take a look. My name is on it." Prue said pointing at her name. It obiously was on there.

"Want me to help?" Andy asked cutting open the box that he taped shut already.

The first thing that came out of the box was Prue's jewelry.

"You left the promise ring in my car the day I went to Vegas for collage." Andy said looking at the promise ring he gave Prue.

"I thought you got married to Susan. Why isn't any of her stuff here like mine?" Prue asked Andy.

"I didn't love her as much as I love you." Andy said. Then he tapped the box shut not wanting to go to the memories of the past go any further.

"Okay. Let's just finish packing your room." Prue said also wanting to change the subject. She knew that if they got through the box, she wouldn't let Andy go. She knew it and he knew it.

"okay." Andy said going to another box and packing all his other things in there.

SWING...3 Hours later...

Prue and Andy were on the swing laying together there.

"Prue. Come and visit me a lot betweent he demon things. Okay?" Andy asked Prue storking her hair.

"Andy, I don't ever want to loose you. Not after what I have been through If I didn't stop Tempus and Rodriguez from killing you." Prue said with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, Andy's alarm went off. It was time for him to check in the airport since that he has to be there earlier for a new case.

"I'm sorry Prue, I have to go." Andy said kissing her forehead and leaving. For those 7 hours Prue felt complete with Andy. Not like when she was in the time where she was suppose to be in.

"I love you." She whispered into the sky hoping that ANdy would hear her. She suddenly disappeared in white lights and appered in the time where she belongs.

PRESENT

"Prue. What happened in the past. We get it now." Piper said understanding Prue and showing her the necklace and the ring that Andy gave her when he left.

"Wanna get a week off?" Prue said imideatly which shocked both Piper and Phoebe. Suddenly Leo came in.

"YOu changed the past to change the future?" LEo asked her. Prue just nodded in guilt.

"But don't worry Leo. You know that I'm content now and I am full now." Prue said to Leo. Then Prue ran upstairs to her room to look up Andy.

"He lives in Anaheim!" Prue screamed. She wanted to go to Disneyland. And what better way to do that is to visit an old friend.

"Piper! Phoebe!" She said as she ran downstairs.

"Where's the demon?" They both asked worried in unison.

"I was just wondering. How would the two of you want to go to Disneyland's 50th anniversary and shopping in LA on the weekend or for a month?" Prue asked rejoicingly.

"Hello. Demons will attack." Phoebe said knowingly that they will. Prue just held up a piece of papaer that will cloak them from everything there.

"Okay. Great. But we're going to look like physco's ther without children with us." Piper told Prue.

"Uhm. That's the other thing I wanted to tell you guys. That I have a 2 year old son." Prue said and ran upstairs.When the news fianlly sank into her sisters, Piper and Phoebe ran inside.

"YOu mean. We have a nephew?" THey both siad in unison following their sister inside her room.

"Prue, why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked PRue.

"I was just scared that. I don't know. I really didn't know what to do with my life back then." Prue said honestly. Both her sister's understood.

"Tommorow can we leave?" Phoebe asked excited.

"Uhm. I have to pick up Phrancious first." Prue said taking her car keys. IT was only 1pm so it's okay to visit.

"Can we go?" Piper asked Prue. Prue just nodded and motioned them out of the house.

APARTMENT BUILDING

"Mommy!" The little boy ran to Prue. Prue lifted him up.

"You've gotten bigger France." Prue said. She peckied him on the cheek.

"Hi. I'm your Aunt Phoebe and that's your Aunt Piper." Phoebe said hugging the boy. Piper did the same.

"Hey Margarita. I'm going to give you a vacation for a you're whole life.I'll take care of him." Prue said smilinga t the boy and at her sisters.

That next morning they went to LA which is a 6-8 hour drive from San Francisco where they live.

"Okay. This is where we are going to stay in." Prue said getting out of the car in a Malibu state.

"Wow Prue. You have great connections here." Phoebe said looking around. She has already spotted celebrities there walking around.

"Yeah well. That's why I get a great pay in my job." Prue said. Suddenly an officer with sich a familiar face came to them.

"Excuse me miss. Do you know anything about this killer?" He asked showing a picture of the killer. All of them shook their heads and headed inside the house. The officer stayed there. He knew they were familiar.

"France! Where are you!" Prue screamed finding France out with the officer. He was staring at the officer.

"Excuse me. Why is your son staring at me Mrs..." He asked.

"Oh. Ms. Halliwel. Sorry about my son. He's just really not like this. He's just 2 and all." Prue said carrying France inside.

"Piper?" The officer asked.

"Nope. How do you know her?" Prue asked. Until she realized that feeling when he grabbed her arm/

"What did you say your name was again?" Prue asked.

"Inspector Andrew Trud...Prue?" Andy asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. How you been Andy?" Prue asked as France cried because he wanted to get down.

"Great. HOw have you been. I see you got pregnant." Andy said looking at the child.

"Oh. Uhm. Yeah. ANyways/ Nice meeting you. I have to go." PRue said turning around and walking to the house. France waived bye to Andy and said "Bye Dada." Which made Andy run up to Prue to ask her.

"Prue. Who's his father and why aren't you married to him?" Andy asked concern. Prue wasn't just a love. She was also like a sister that he needs to protect.

"Oh. Well. He's married now and I don't want to disturb his life. It happened years ago anyway so whatever." PRue said trying not to let Andy know.

"France. Who's your dad?" Andy asked France who was getting carried by Prue. Prue just started to walk faster up the stairs.

"Andy. Just leave us alone alright?" Prue told Andy. Andy didn't follow Prue's orders he wanted to know who the fatehr of the chi,d is.

"Not until I get the name of the father of this boy who obiously left both of you." Andy said angrly that Prue didn't want him to help.

"It's you Andy. It's you." Prue said going inside the door. Andy was dumbed by this. He didn't know that. He didn't know that Prue would say his name. Although he hoped that she will he didn't know that the boy was acctually his. Andy knew that he should leave Prue alone. Just for the rest of the day when he too needed time to think about the boy and what he is going to tell his fiance with that.

"Hello. Prue Halliwell." Prue said answering the phone. Andy was on the other line.

"Prue. Can you both go to Disneyland. My treat. After all I owe all of you that." Andy said wanting to spend time with Prue and his son.

"I don't know. Is your wife going to be okay with that?" Prue asked knwoing that Andy must be married somehow for him to have a ring on his finger.

"Uhm. I don't have a wife so I think she'll be okay with it. So can you?" ANdy asked. He just had a fiance. Not a wife.

"Yeah. Sure. I have another call on the other line so when are we going to meet at Anaheim? Piper and Phoebe are going to come to by the way." Prue said with the beeping of her phone saying that there's another person on the other line.

"Okay. I'll meet you there tommorow morning at around 8am. At the entrance alright?" Andy asked. He asked for a day off already. and besides his fiance is in Chicago for 3 months so that's a plus.

"Okay. Bye." Prue said hanging up the phone and taking the other line.

"Prue Halliwell. Sorry for the delay." Prue said in the phone not even finding out who was on the other line.

"Hey Prue. It's Brendan. Brendan Rowe." Brendan said on the other side. Prue was shocked. Brendan was a susposed to be member of the evil Charmed Ones. Prue liked him. But he became a priest.

"Is that really you?" Prue asked.

"Yeah. I'm...Well. I'm not a priest anymore." Brendan said. He couldn't take it being a priest. With Prue always in his mind. He couldn't stand it. He asked to not be a priest anymore. And his wish has been comanded.

"Wow. So where are you staying now?" Prue asked concerned. She didn't want Brendan in any kind of trouble especially with his reputation being a very evil. Or can turn into a very evil warlock.

"I don't know. I just got out of the priest hood and I'm hoping that you can help me." Brendan said. He wanted to see Prue. To be with her.  
He didn't know who else to turn to but her. She was the nicest.

"Well. I'm sorry but right now I'm in Malibu." Prue appologized. She wanted to help him but right now she couldn't.

"Well. I'm wondering the streets of Los Angeles right now and I'm getting a room in the Tropicana Inn in front of Disneyland Resort. You think you can meet me there tommorow?" Brendan asked. Prue didn't know what to do. But since she was already going there in the morning. WHat else can she do. She wanted to see Brendan as much as she wanted to see Andy. THe only problem is they are both going to be there.

"Yeah. I'll be there in about 7am with my sisters and my son." Prue said. She had to tell him about her son. She knew it.

"Great. Tell everyone I said hi. Including your son." Brendan said. He was nice to Prue. He was the only person Prue would ever count on after Andy.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**I didn't know what to do and posted everything so please tell me what to do because I am new at this. So please show me the ropes and review whatever you have to say...**


End file.
